onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 786
Обложка Обложка по заявке: "Луффи и мартышка пытаются заставить Ло съесть хлеб". от Йокубари OFG Краткое содержание Люди Дресс Розы радуются, что Дофламинго повержен, но клетка никуда не исчезла, поэтому Луффи готовится нанести ещё один удар. Однако время использования Четвертого Гира истекает и изнуренный пират падает на землю. Он едва может двигаться и временно не может использовать Хаки. Все ещё не побежденный Дофламинго поднимается и хочет покончить с Мугиварой, но вовремя появляются гладиаторы во главе с Гатзом. Эти воины сначала решили заполучить награду за голову Луффи, но изменили свою цель. Они решили поверить в пирата, который почти расправился с Дофламинго и защитить его на десять минут, пока он не сможет использовать Хаки. Пока половина бойцов задерживает Дофламинго, вторая половина защищает Луффи, которого несет Гатз. Неожиданно появляется Бёрджесс, желающий убить пирата и забрать его Дьявольский плод, но Сабо останавливает его. Полное содержание The citizens of Dressrosa look on in shock as they see Doflamingo remain stunned on the palace mountain. They then begin to cheer for Luffy, whom they now recognize due to Riku Dold III's speech. Luffy continues bouncing down the street while responding to the citizens speaking about him. Meanwhile, Viola, Hack, and Usopp reach the streets when they hear the noise. Viola then sees what is going on, and wonders aloud in shock if Luffy actually defeated Doflamingo. Riku looks toward the palace in silence, and on the Flower Field, Cavendish is confident that Doflamingo has been finished. However, Law simply tells him to look at the sky, and everyone in Dressrosa notices with shock that the Birdcage is still up and moving. Intent on bringing an end to the Birdcage, Luffy flies toward Doflamingo, sinking in his fist to deal a final blow. However, before he can unleash his attack, Gear Fourth's time limit expires and all the excess air spews out of Luffy's body, sending him crashing into the mountain and landing back on the streets, wheezing and unmoving. Right then, Jesus Burgess leaps down from the palace roof, announcing his plan to kill Luffy and steal the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Cavendish watches in shock as Burgess leaps past him and Law, and Koala hurriedly tries to contact Sabo via Den Den Mushi. Burgess then lands hard on the ground, causing the citizens to become shocked and slowly back away. Suddenly, the palace mountain begins to crack, and the astonished citizens realize that Doflamingo is still conscious. They try to run away from the inevitable conflict between the three powerful pirates, but the Birdcage has shrunken so much that there is nowhere left to run. Doflamingo smiles as he sees Luffy trembling on the ground, completely out of energy. Suddenly Gatz appears by Luffy and asks if the Straw Hat recognizes him from the Corrida Colosseum. Gatz had realized that Lucy was Luffy, and he asks the Block C winner if there was any way he could help. Luffy tells Gatz that he needs ten minutes, since he loses the use of his Haki for ten minutes after using Gear Fourth. Luffy knows that if he can avoid Doflamingo for ten minutes, he will be able to recover his Haki and deal a final attack. Doflamingo descends to the street, and Luffy affirms to Gatz that the Shichibukai's reign will come to an end if he is given ten minutes. Gatz then rouses up the Colosseum gladiators who originally went after Luffy's bounty instead of helping him fight the Donquixote Pirates, with Meadows apologizing for their actions. Rolling Logan tells Luffy that they will put their faith in Luffy as long as he does not think less of them if they die. Gatz, carrying Luffy on his shoulder, commanded half of the fighters to protect him while the other gladiators charge into battle against Doflamingo. However, Burgess intercepts their retreat, shocking Gatz. Burgess then attacks Luffy and Gatz, but he is kicked in the face by Sabo. Luffy then smiles as he sees his brother. Справка Примечания по главе *Атака Луффи не вырубает Дофламинго, и клетка остается на городом. *Время Четвертого Гира истекает, и пират не может использовать Хаки десять минут. **Луффи говорит, что сможет победить Дофламинго одной атакой, когда Хаки вернется. *Гатз вновь появляется и помогает Луффи. *Бёрджесс пытается убить Луффи и забрать Гому Гому но Ми, но его останавливает Сабо. **Это значит, что Бёрджесс знает, как красть силу Дьявольских плодов, как Черная Борода сделал с Белоусом, однако детали до сих пор неизвестны. Персонажи Навигация по арке ca:Capítol 786 de:Gatz (Kapitel) en:Chapter 786 es:Capítulo 786 fr:Chapitre 786 it:Capitolo 786